Electrodes of electrical circuits, such as those in touch sensors or touch sensor styluses, may be connected to a pulsed voltage that alternates between a high reference voltage and a low reference voltage at a particular frequency. These electrical circuits may lose large amounts of charge as the electrode discharges during the transition from the high reference voltage to the low reference voltage.